Luffy's A Vampire
by Rei-the-Rat
Summary: And that's it... AU LawLu, Vamp!Luffy


_~ Can't always assume the vampire is going to be seme_

 _Rated T though if anyone thinks I should change it M let me know ~_

* * *

Luffy had bit him. And Law wasn't sure what to think about it. It wasn't a nibble on the neck, a mark of possession. His teeth had pierced his flesh and sunk in. Law could feel his blood leave from the wound and Luffy's tongue lap over it, collecting the crimson liquid.

Law felt a little dizzy, but not from blood loss. They had been making out on Law's couch before Luffy had decided to bite him. The shock of it all was a little over whelming. Luffy was soft, cuddly, initially shy in their sexual encounters. He blinked. His neck tingled and he realized it didn't hurt around the area. Luffy was nuzzling up against his chest lovingly, humming in happiness, almost purring. Like nothing strange had happened.

And maybe nothing had. Maybe he was just imagining things. So Law left the issue be. Until a month later.

Luffy moaned beneath him as Law thrust in and out of him. They were both close, Law could tell. He leaned forward to kiss Luffy, his hand reaching between them to stroke the forgotten weeping member. In a sudden moment, Luffy had leaned up to meet Law but their cheeks brushed and sharp teeth punctured his neck once again. The mix of pleasure and sudden pain sent Law over the edge with Luffy. His vision blacked out.

Law blinked his eyes open. He saw Luffy lying beside him with a worried expression. He couldn't have been out too long, he assumed. His now soft dick was still in his boyfriend. His gaze flickered down to Luffy's lips. They were darker than normal, redder...

He blinked and Luffy licked his lips. The red was gone. His imagination again? "Luffy?"

"I must be really amazing in bed or something, huh?" Luffy laughed, hugging Law tight. "To make you pass out like that."

Law rolled his eyes. "Yeah..."

A few weeks later and Luffy had started to feel unwell. He complained of always being hungry but never wanting to eat. Law checked him for symptoms but he had no fever, no cough. Just wasn't feeling well...

Law stopped by Luffy's apartment to bring him some homemade stew. He let himself in, they each had keys to the other's home. After placing dinner in the kitchen, he headed down the hall to Luffy's bedroom to let the young man know he was here. He stopped in the hall just before the door. Law could hear Luffy speaking with someone.

"I'm not starving myself... Trust me I'm hungry, just nothing taste good..." He was on the phone. "Yeah, Law..." Law felt a twist of guilt for eavesdropping at the mention of his name. "I want him so bad, I've bitten him twice already before he... No! It was an accident, it just happened... I know. I should tell him..." Law turned away and went back to the kitchen.

If Luffy planned on telling him then he should just be patient. The word vampire floated to the surface of his mind. He shook his head. That was ridiculous. Luffy wasn't a vampire. But what else do you call someone who feeds on another's blood? Law scowled. Luffy wasn't some fabled creature of the night. He loved being out in the sun, was warm, and had a heartbeat.

He was placing a bowl in the microwave when Luffy came in. He hugged Law from behind, nuzzling his cheek against the soft fabric of his shirt. "You have everyone worried." Law said, hand covering one of Luffy's own across his stomach.

"Sorry..."

"Hungry?"

"..."

"Luffy," Law looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah." Luffy sighed. "Really hungry."

Law frowned at the statement. "I have to leave tomorrow." He said as he turned and pulled Luffy closer. The younger whined, burring his face in Law's shirt. "I know." He said soothingly. "It's only for three days."

Law left the next morning. He and Luffy exchanged texts throughout the entire trip and a call each night before bed. Law came back in the scheduled three days, he called Luffy letting him know he was getting off the plane and heading home. It was midnight by the time he made it home. Telling himself that he would visit his beloved in the morning, Law went to bed, exhausted from mild jet lag.

A strange warmth around his neck caused him to groan and open his eyes. It was still dark outside. He blinked and sat up. There was a noise of shock and a thump by his bed. He flicked on his lamp, throwing his legs over the side, and stopped.

Sitting by his feet, looking up at him with wide eyes was Luffy. Law sighed, all annoyance and anger disappearing. "Luffy..." He watched the younger man, Luffy's eyes darting from his to his neck. There was still an odd feeling on his skin. He brought his hand up to rub at the area, play it off by scratching the back of his head. But as his fingers brushed over the area, he was met with a warm wetness and his boyfriend's eyes widening in horror.

Law pulled his hand away and stared. Blood smeared across his fingertips. He stood quickly, turning to Luffy for a moment. "Stay," He paced to his bathroom. The bright fluorescent light blinded him. He blinked and moved his head to the side to view his neck better. Two puncture marks decorated the skin just above his collar. Law frowned at them. He turned the faucet on and washed the blood away.

"Law?" Luffy was beside him, concern in his eyes. He stood up on his toes, pushing Law's hand aside and pressing a kiss to mark. Law watched in the mirror as Luffy licked over the bite and pressed another kiss to it before stepping back.

The two holes closed together, in seconds there was no trace of them. If Law hadn't known they were there previously, he wouldn't have believed it. No one heals that fast... 'Vampires aren't supposed to have a reflection either.' The thought randomly popped into his mind. He shook his head.

"We need to talk." Law turned off the light and with a hand to the small of Luffy's back, led him back to the bedroom. They sat on the bed facing each other, Law waiting, Luffy fidgeting out of character.

"So I'm a vampire..." Luffy began after what seemed like an eternity.

Law resisted rolling his eyes. "Ok?" He reached forward and took Luffy's hands in his; holding them and running his thumbs over the back. It was a reassuring gesture, letting Luffy know Law was willing to listen him.

"That's really it." Luffy shrugged.

This time, Law didn't stop the urge and let his gaze shift to the ceiling as he sighed heavily. "No. It's not. You're not dead, and I'm not saying I know anything about it but there's more to it."

Luffy laughed. "Um, the first vampires were risen dead." Law looked back at him. "But they had children, and so those were living vampires. There aren't very many turned left. It probably still happens."

"You still need blood though?"

Luffy nodded. "I don't know how it works exactly. But yeah, like you need water. I eat other stuff because food is awesome and I love it but I don't have too."

"And where do you get your blood?" Law asked narrowing his eyes.

"You." He said immediately. He blinked then clapped a hand over his mouth. "Shit..." He lowered his hand. "I mean," He paused. "Not just you," He stopped again. Law was now glaring down at him, jealousy sparked in his eyes. "I don't bite other people!" Luffy tried to amend. "The bag of candy next to my bed, it looks like all cherry life savers?" Law nodded a little confused. "Those are my blood tablets."

"You buy them?"

"No. They're provided by the area's elder."

Law held up his hand to stop Luffy from explaining further. "So you're a living vampire?" He asked reconfirming.

"Yeah, you know more of us than you think." Luffy said.

Law shrugged. "If you're provided with blood then why are you biting me?" There was no real malice in his voice but Luffy still cringed.

"Um, because you taste good?" He bit his lip. "Like the difference between water and wine." He tried. "My tabs are bland, they just give me the bare amount of blood I need so I don't go crazy." Law raised an eyebrow. "It can be bad." Luffy mumbled. "So one tablet a day. Or I can drink from you once a week."

Law wasn't going to debate the difference of quality between fresh and processed candy. Fresh food was always better. He inwardly groaned, he had just admitted he was food for Luffy...

"How long?"

He thought for a moment. "Since the first night I slept over at your place, back when you lived on 11th and Raftel."

Over a year ago. "And you bit me once a week?" His hand touched his neck again.

"No, not at first. And I didn't mean to originally. But I woke up in the middle of the night and you were asleep and it was like your blood was singing to me. I couldn't resist." He sighed. "Then it was about once a month, then whenever I woke up... I probably feed from you more than I should. But I don't take a lot." He tightened his hand around Law's gently. "You've been fine, right? No animania?"

"Anemia." Law corrected. And it was true, he hadn't experienced any sort of side effect that he could see. His health had actually gotten better over the time spent with Luffy, but he had always assumed it was psychological. Who didn't feel good around Luffy? "So just me?" Law said with a smirk. He gathered Luffy up in his arms and held him close.

"The thought of biting someone always scared me when I was a kid." Luffy admitted. "I bit Zoro once, when we were nine. He had been bitten by a snake and I got sick because of all the poison I swallowed."

"You're supposed to spit it out." Law laughed.

Luffy pouted. "So, you're ok?"

Law shrugged. "I don't blame you for keeping it a secret. It's not exactly something you bring up in casual conversation. 'Oh and by the way, I'm a vampire.' As long..." He paused and took a breath. "As long as you don't take too much."

Luffy's eyes lit up. "You don't mind? Even if you're awake?"

"You've done so while I was awake twice already."

"Those were accidents. I wasn't thinking..." Luffy whined.

Law pulled him farther on to his lap and kissed him. They fell back against the pillows, Luffy sprawled across Law's chest. Luffy pulled away from the kiss in favor of trailing his mouth down Law's neck. His hand slid behind Law's neck to the base of his skull, holding him. Teeth nipped lightly before breaking the skin.

Law gasped out, eyelids fluttering shut. "Not wasting any time, huh?" His fingers curled loosely around Luffy's shirt. Luffy hummed as he drank. He pulled away after a moment, licking at the mark, healing it.

"You interrupted me when you woke up." He sighed.

"You couldn't wait?" Then the conversation from days prior came to him. "Are you starving yourself?" He opened his eyes to look down at Luffy.

"No..." Luffy looked away. "I haven't been using my tabs, but they taste so bad now."

"Don't be picky." Law chided.

"It's your fault." Luffy pulled off his shirt and kicked out of his shoes. He snuggled in next to Law.

"Hmpf," Law wrapped his arm around Luffy's waist as he laid his head down on his chest. "It is, isn't it?" He dragged his hand through Luffy's hair. "Good thing I know now." There were still a lot of questions he wanted to ask but decided they could wait. Luffy was a vampire. He laughed lightly to himself. That was really it.


End file.
